This application for a Specialized Program of Research Excellence in Gastrointestinal (Pancreatic Cancer) will focus on translational studies that address basic and clinical issues of importance to improving the outcome of patients with pancreatic cancer. Specifically, the research projects in this program seek to: 1) develop and test novel diagnostic reagents and assays that will improve our ability to detect pancreatic cancer in its early stages;2) develop and test novel therapeutic strategies including immunotherapy, chemotherapy, and chemoradiation therapy for patients with early and advanced pancreatic cancer;3) undertake basic research studies in conjunction with clinical trials that will provide insight at the molecular level into the reasons for success and failure of the different strategies. The proposed SPORE program is focused on 4 projects with the high potential translational impact, and there are 2 highly interactive cores that will continue to acquire, store, and make available a unique set of tissue samples, data (clinical, molecular genetic, biological, pathological), reagents and resources: Project 1: Immunotherapy of Pancreatic Adenocarcinoma Project 2: Inhibitors of N-cadherin in the treatment of pancreatic cancer. Project 3: Biological marker(s) in the diagnosis of pancreatic cancer Project 4: Inhibitors of Telomerase in treatment of pancreatic adenocarcinoma Core 1: Administration Core 2: Pancreas Tumor SPORE Tissue Bank .